herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Topps
Daddy Topps, (also known as Cera's Dad in later films, Topsy, as he is called by Tria and Mr. Threehorn as he is called by the other characters in the Great Valley) is a character in the Land Before Time films and television series. He is voiced by Burke Byrnes in the first film, the late John Ingle from the second film and currently voiced by George Ball in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave. He is Cera's father. He is usually an antagonist but sometimes he is a protagonist. Personality His personality is unknown in the first film, but he is shown to be guilty of racism, or speciesism. He is seen growling at Littlefoot (whom he sees as a bad influence on Cera) and telling him that "Threehorns never play with longnecks." He's often portrayed as pompous, self-righteous, and bigoted; the degree of his pride and perverse stubbornness is seen in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving when he takes Cera straight into a wildfire rather than going with the other dinosaurs. He is shown to be very protective of his daughter, even to the point of calling Littlefoot a bad influence, which enrages Littlefoot's grandfather and also horrifying Littlefoot's grandmother and Littlefoot's friends. He is aware of his bad attitude, but in the first films at least, thinks nothing of it, saying that even if he is thought mean, he has a family to protect and he will do that by any means necessary. In a song from The Time of the Great Giving he says that he was inculcated with this attitude by his own father, who told him to "stand and fight, don't run away." According to Tria, he was not always as angry as he currently is. Given how mellow he becomes in the embrace of his family, his anger and overall gruffness might stern from the pain of losing his whole family except Cera on his way to the Great Valley. While he is still as stern and lacking in understanding as ever, his prejudice and bad attitude have gradually lessened over time. Topps also appears to be one of the most fearless characters in the series. He isn't afraid of Red Claw when they fight each other, and even when he is outnumbered against a few Belly Draggers, he takes them all out without receiving a single scratch. Topps also manages to get the drop on other Sharpteeth he goes up against despite the odds not being in his favor. He has been shown to be part of the Great Valley's leadership, sharing power with Littlefoot's grandfather. Though Topps' and Littlefoot's family met early in the first film, it is assumed that he and Grandpa Longneck were formally introduced to each other after they were separated from their children in the great earthquake. This was shown in a flashback in The Stone of Cold Fire. Gallery Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps.com-1486.jpg|Topps' reaction to Cera after she and her friends fall on the tar pit. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Topps arguing with Littlefoot's grandpa over the water wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt and openly insults his grandson Littlefoot much to his anger. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Mysterious Category:Control Freaks Category:Gentle Giants Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:In Love Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Spouses Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Protectors